Fighting doesn't make her stop caring!
by SprouseFan01
Summary: Emma and Luke fight all the time, but when Luke feels bad, Emma still cares! Just a cute sibling bond fanfiction, no romance between the two of them! A bit used from Morning Rush as you can probably see! I do not own Jessie!
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Luke had been fighting. Not a real update tho, cause they fight all the time! But the last days had been the worst. Emma had started to lock herself in her room, crying, and even Luke started to feel uncomfortable. But somehow, they just couldn't stop. They just fought and fought...over everything. If anyone tried to talk to them while they fought,they just ignored them. Jessie was getting so tired of all of this. And on top of all, she was getting calls from the principal everyday because of how late the kids always were. And no matter what she tried, they were just always late! But when Ravi accidently ripped off Luke's eyebrows , Zuri painted spinach for her homework and Emma couldn't pick a date. It was enough. When they were all on the terrace Jessie couldn't hold it any longer.

THAT'S IT, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS, I PROMISED CHRISTINA THAT YOU GUYS WOULD BE ON TIME FOR SCHOOL! BUT EVERY MORNING IT'S THE SAME STUPID BATTLE... she was yelling. YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH, TO GET UP, PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT, DO YOUR HOMEWORK AND NOT RIP OFF YOUR BROTHER'S EYEBROWS! WITHOUT ME HAVING TO YELL AT YOU. AM I CLEAR? Jessie asked trying to calm herself down. Yes, Ravi and Zuri said, then she looked at Luke and Emma, the siblings who hated each other and were always fighting!

Emma looked mad, her face was turning red as she hugged Luke who was crying into her shoulder.

He hates being yelled at, Emma says. He HATES it! So stop yelling.

She kept hugging Luke, telling him it's gonna be okay. Luke just kept crying, feeling a bit better tho! Jessie was confused, Emma, was hugging Luke, who was crying into her shoulder! They hated each other 5 minutes ago and now they were like the best siblings ever! Shhh, Emma kept saying to Luke, come kids, let's leave them alone for a bit. Jessie said to Ravi and Zuri! They walked out leaving the two oldest alone on the terrace!

Luke kept crying and his sobs were pretty loud! He lifted his head up from her shoulder and they sat down. Luke sat in Emma's lap, crying to her chest. Emma hugged him telling him that he didn't need to worry. He was there, with them now and that no one was going to come to take him. The 14 year old then looked up to see Emma, smiling. I know, said. No problem. Emms said back and hugged him. She then wiped his tears away and they went inside. Everything was quite there. No one had seen them so close, ever. Well, believe it or not, when they were little, they were best friends, who did everything together. Protected each other and were actually good to each other. But that was before, Ravi,Zuri,Jessie and Bertram came there! They both went upstairs, still holding hands, and without saying a word. Luke didn't let go, finally, Emma took him with her to her bedroom! She lifted him and put him on her bed. They both knew it was a school day...but they were both feeling tired so maybe they could skip school. She sat down on the bed besides him! He leaned his head into her shoulder. I'm sorry, he then said. About what? Emma asked confused. All the fighting and all that, Luke replied. Oh yeah, apology accepted. There were what felt like hours but were actually minutes which passed with quite. I'm sorry too, Emma said to Luke. Apology accepted! He replied laughing. She hugged him as they layed down on the bed. And they were both sleepy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie's POV**

Zuri, Ravi, get to school, I say to them as they walk into the elevator. I sigh as I sit down on the couch, I didn't know Luke hated being yelled at, or that Emma cared so much. I mean, I didn't even mean to yell, I promised myself I wouldn't! My phone rings. I check the number. Unknown? That's weird. I answer.

**Hello**

Oh hello, is this Jessie Prescott?

**Yes it is indeed**

Well, hello

**Hello...**

So, Ravi and Zuri made it on time to school today but...

**Wait what? They just went down in the elevator**

Well, I don't know, maybe the busdriver can do magic (Laughs)

**(laughs nervously)**

But, um, Luke and Emma were late again. I don't even think they're here yet. They might get suscpended if they're late once more!

**Well, you can't really give them a strike now, they're um, sick.**

Both of them?

**Indeed**

Okay then. Bye Miss Prescott

**Bye**

I slide my phone back to my pocket. It's been half an hour since they went upstairs...holding hand...Oh I should really go check on them. I run up the stairs, checking Luke's room first when I get there. No one is in there so I open Emma's door carefully. They're both sleeping, holding hands on Emma's bed! I walk there and put her comforter over both of them!

**Luke's POV**

I wake up, I'm laying on Emma's chest in her bedroom. I can't remember how I got her... Oh, now I do, Jessie reminded me of my birthdad and Emma only knew about it so she hugged me and made me feel better, then we got up here. Yeah, I check what time it is, 10:00 AM, school started 2 hours ago. I slowly and carefully get out of Emma's bed. I walk down the stairs, seeing Jessie sitting on the couch. I awkwardly sit down next to her. Hey, she says nervously, hey, I say back. Look, I didn't know you hated that much being yelled at, I mean, I grew up with yelling and...you know...I... I don't let her finish, it's okay, I really shouldn't have expected you knew, I mean, you didn't have the same dad as I did, I regretted saying it immediately! Your birthdad? Jessie asks confused, Yeah...I, nevermind I say, we hug and then go into the kitchen!

**Hey guys, I know it was a short one, but I promise I'll post a new chapter as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading, please R&R**


End file.
